A Forgotten Past
by ChakraTurret
Summary: Upon being freed from Aperture, Chell stumbles upon a device hidden inside her companion cube with her name on it. The device reminds her of faces she has seen before, recognizing these people as family and eager to find out more, she uses the device to create a portal to another world, grasping and chasing after what little fragments she can remember.
1. Alice

Excited chatter filled the halls of Aperture Laboratories as scientists walked to and fro, attending to their daily business. On this very day, the air of the place appeared to be simply bursting with joy, along with the people inside if it. There was one lady; however, who was the happiest of them all because amongst the chatter, inside the Extended Relaxation Center, a cry from a newborn baby girl could be heard.

The young woman lay in bed, she was beautiful, raven black hair cascading down her back, and her eyes a soft gray blue. Barefooted, she dawned a white nightgown and cuddled her baby girl in her pale arms. She was so happy that she was practically glowing. Her husband stood by her side, equally as happy as his wife. He himself, had messy blond-brown hair, light skin, and brown eyes. He wore a lab coat with Aperture's logo in black on the left of his chest, along with black pants and black dress shoes. It was quite obvious he was one of the scientists who worked there.

Yet, even with her parents looking down at her with joy filled eyes, the baby girl continued to cry.

"Ssh" The young woman cooed softly. "Everything's okay Alice, Mommy's here"

She then proceeded to rock the baby gently in her arms. The baby girl's cries soon became whimpers, until she stopped crying all together.

"She's so beautiful Sarah" her husband said softly, looking down at his newborn child, his eyes gleaming. Sarah raised her head, her eyes held a gentle expression. "I know, Jack" she replied, her tone soft, like his. "I know" With this, a smile crept its way across her lips.

Even so, with Aperture being, well, Aperture there was always something crazy going on, and quiet, touching, moments like this never lasted for too long. The couple had been staring down at their baby, when the door burst open.

"Well congratulations!"

In the doorway, stood a sickly looking elderly man, with gray hair and brown eyes. He wore a black suit, matching tie, white dress shirt, and black dress shoes. He had pale skin since he was ill, but nevertheless, he seemed quite energetic at this given moment, and he held a grin that spread all the way across his face. He strolled into the room without a second thought. All Sarah and Jack could do was shake their heads and smile, it was just like him to come bursting through the door in a sickly state such as this.

Jack continued to shake his head and he clicked his tongue. "Stubborn as ever I see, Shouldn't you be in bed?"

The elderly man scoffed, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted.

"Sir."

Another voice, This time it came from a woman. She took the man's former place in the doorway. A look of great concern on her face

"Sir please go back to bed, it's not healthy for you to be running around in this kind of state." There was a pleading in her eyes "We can come bring the baby to see you later on, Now please go get some rest."

Her age was starting to catch up to her, but that didn't detract from the fact that she was beautiful. She had brown hair, with streaks of gray that went down to her chest, and brown eyes to match. Her skin tone was the same as Sarah's, and she wore a red and a white ascot around her neck, with a sleeveless white dress that cut off at her knees and had a wide yoke.

The old man smiled and shook his head. "Caroline, I'm fine." He insisted, only for him to contradict himself by coughing right after. "Besides" his smile turned into a grin "This area if off limits at the moment, only a select few are allowed in here." The grin seemed to keep growing by the minute "You can call me Cave, those who don't already know, can't hear us." he gave her a wink.

Caroline blushed, and let out a small giggle, but it wasn't enough to convince her that he was going to be alright. "Cave, please." She said softly "You've started to cough again, you really need some rest."

"Caro-"

"Please?"

Cave Johnson let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine."

Caroline's expression lightened and she smiled.

"You shouldn't worry about me so much Caroline."

Caroline's expression then softened "I'm your wife. It's second nature for me to worry about you" She turned to Jack and Sarah, "I'll come back to see my niece in a little while, I need to get Cave back in bed before he makes himself even sicker than he already is"

"I heard that."

Jack, Sarah and Caroline all let out a laugh

"It's fine Caroline, we understand, you go." Jack said with a smile, Caroline smiled back in return and headed towards the doorway. The head of a small girl peered inside the room and Caroline stroked her hair lovingly as she passed.

Jack shook his head again

"Typical Cave."

Sarah laughed.

It was then, that out of the corner of his eye, Jack caught a glimpse of the little girl peering into the room. She was the age of five, her Davy's gray eyes were filled with curiosity and slight fear. However, the reason she looked slightly fearful was due to that fact she was quite shy. Her brown hair fell to her shoulders and her skin was tan. She wore a white shirt with Aperture's logo on the front in black, orange pants, and white Velcro shoes that had black stripes on the sides, with two black Velcro straps on the top.

Jack's lips formed a smile

"Hello Chell, would you like to come see your new baby cousin?"

The little girl nodded her head and ran up to the bed. She held her small finger out to the baby in Sarah's arms, and the newborn wrapped her hand around it, Chell smiled.

"Would you like to hold her?" Sarah asked with a gentle smile. Chell nodded again. "Okay, make sure you support her head" She handed the baby over to Chell, and she held her just like her aunt had asked her to. "Her name is Alice"

"Hello... Alice..." Chell said shyly.

The baby giggled.

AUTHORS NOTE: Hello everyone and thank you for reading my story! I've had this idea for a while and I've always wanted to do something with it, so I figured why not turn it into a fanfiction. I've always loved the theory of Cave and Caroline being Chell's father and mother so that is what I will be using. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I plan to try and write one each day. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do!


	2. The Device Is Complete!

A few weeks after his daughter was born, Jack and a bunch of other scientists were putting the finishing touches to an unnamed device. Upon completion, a grin spread across his face, and being the head scientist of the project, he spoke up. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I believe we have finally done it!" His grin continued to grow by the minute "I believe we have finally beaten Black Mesa!" A chorus of cheers filled the room and the scientists began to chatter amongst each other.

During the excitement, Jack was visited by a fellow scientist and good friend. He was a young man with messy black hair and light blue eyes, dawning the same clothes as Jack "I heard cheering from down the hall" he had a smile on his face. "I assume that's a good thing?" By this point Jack was grinning so hard that his cheeks were starting to ache. "Doug! Great news! The device is finished!" Doug kept smiling "That is great news, do you think it will work?" Jack chuckled. "There is only one way to find out, and that's to test it" he could barely wait to do just that "I'll go report our success, and inform Cave that we are ready to begin testing" This had to be the most exciting moment of his life, next to his daughter's birth couple weeks ago "You're free to tag along to watch it action"

Doug nodded "Sure, why not?"

"Alright, do you think you can take my place for a little bit while I'm gone?"

Doug nodded again and smiled some more.

"Great!, I'll be back soon!" With this, Jack rushed out of the room and headed towards Cave's office. Doug was quiet, and sometimes paranoid of the experiments that went on, but he was a good friend. For someone with schizophrenia, he held up quite well. He had Jack's trust, and this was why Jack knew that he would be able to take care of things while he was gone.

By the time he had gotten to Cave's office, Jack was practically out of breath. He ran all the way there in excitement. Swinging the door open he went up and approached Caroline's desk. Caroline who was holding Alice, was very happy to see him. "Jack!" She said enthusiastically with a smile. Jack smiled back and approached her. "Hello Caroline." he then looked down at his infant daughter. "Hello Alice." The baby cooed.

"Jack you look like you just ran a marathon, what brought you here in such a hurry?"

Jack clasped his hands together "Caroline I have great news! We've finally finished the device!"

Caroline's eyes sparkled and she cradled Alice in one arm, freeing up her other to hug Jack. "Jack I'm so proud of you!" she said before releasing him "Mom and Dad would be very proud of you as well" she said this with a hint of sadness in her voice, Jack and Caroline's parents had been dead for a while now. Jack just smiled and put his hand on his sister's shoulder. "I bet they're watching over us right now"

Caroline smiled "You're right" She shifted Alice so that she was holding her with both her arms again. "Let's go see Cave and tell him the good news" Jack nodded and followed his sister to Cave's bedroom. When they arrived, they found Chell grasping on to the bed with a concerned look on her face, Sarah sitting on a chair across from the bed, and of course Cave lying down in the bed. Everyone turned to face them when they walked in. Jack began to grin again, and a bright smile formed on Caroline's face. Sarah smiled as well. "You two seem very happy today" Jack's grin grew even more.

Seeing Alice in her mother's arms, Chell walked over to her, outstretching her small hands towards Alice and smiling. Caroline smiled back and let out a small chuckle, before kneeling down and kissing Chell on the forehead. "You want to hold Alice again to don't you Chell?" Chell nodded, still smiling away.

Unable to contain his excitement anymore. Jack blurted out "We've finished the device!"

This caused Cave to leap out of his bed, surprising everyone in the room considering he looked quite weak a moment ago, but then again this was Cave Johnson after all, they should have expected this. "Then what are we waiting for! Let's go test the damn thing!" His sudden outburst caused Caroline to become concerned and she placed a hand on Cave's shoulder. "Cave, please take it easy" Cave just smiled and place a kiss on her cheek, causing her whole face to go red as a cherry.

"Can... Can I come too?" Chell looked at both her parents and uncle eagerly. Chell was never allowed to view experiments or to venture very far around Aperture. In fact, her very existence was supposed to be kept a secret. Caroline had always wanted a child, but with her and Cave's busy life, and Aperture's bankruptcy, she never got a chance. Only recently did they have the time to sit down and discuss it, but by that point, Caroline was much too old to have a baby. So, they came to the conclusion of adoption. Cave agreed to adopt Chell, but under one condition that she stays hidden. It wasn't that he didn't love Chell, he did, but people were suspicious enough as it was about him and Caroline, if anyone figured out they were married with a child, it would become a big scandal and Aperture would be in more trouble than it already was.

All three of them just looked at Chell with a sad expression. "I'm sorry kiddo" Cave said kneeling down and ruffling his daughter's hair. "Maybe when you're older" A clear expression of hurt crossed Chell's face, but she nodded her head in understandment. Seeing Chell like this was heartbreaking for both Cave and Caroline, but it was for the best. Caroline frowned and went over to her daughter, kneeling down and kissing her on the forehead for the second time today. "I'm really sorry Chell" Chell just nodded again, trying to hold back tears that were now threatening to fall from her eyes. It was then that Caroline got an idea. She handed Alice over to Chell and she saw her daughter's face brighten up a bit. Chell cuddled in the infant in her arms. Making sure to extra gentle with her and to support her head.

Sarah got up from her seat and put her arms on Chell's shoulder. "I can watch Chell for you while you're gone" she said with a smile. Caroline gave Sarah a sad smile back "Thank you Sarah, this means a lot to us"

"It's not problem, really" Sarah said, still smiling.

With this Cave, Caroline and Jack all exited the room.

Chell looked back at her aunt, and even with the baby in her arms, the tears she had been trying so hard to hold back slipped down her face. "Why do they never let me come?" Chell said sadly, feel rejected. Sarah smiled and kneeled down in front of Chell. She took her hand and brushed away the tears falling from her niece's face. "Chell you know the reason you can't come is because it's too risky" Chell bowed her head. "I know... but I don't like hiding all the time... I want to do science too" Sarah's eyes softened. "I know Chell, but for the best, you'll understand one day" Chell just sniffled.

Sarah paused a moment, then an idea formed in her head and her faced brightened. "Chell how about we go show Alice how to make a potato battery" At this, Chell's whole face lit up "That's a great idea!" Chell handed Alice back to her aunt and ran to the fridge to go grab a potato. Sarah smiled and let out a small laugh before following Chell into the kitchen.


	3. ASHTD

Upon Jack's arrival, he, Caroline, Doug, Cave and the other scientists gathered together and headed to one of the test chambers, where they were now setting up the device.

"Are you slowpokes done yet?!" Cave said, tapping his foot impatiently.

Jack chuckled. "Just about." Setting the device on the podium, he proudly announced. "There, done!"

"About time."

Jack just chuckled again and stood behind the device. It was similar to the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device, except it was black with a red button on the top, and small enough to fit into someone's hand. Like the ASHPD someone could either use it with their hands or it could be shot from a podium. Jack had put it on the podium to get better aim for its first test run.

"Are you all ready for this?" Jack asked with a grin on his face. An assortment of yes's and sure am's filled the room.

"Just fire the damn thing already!"

The whole room burst into laughter, Cave Johnson was never able to seem to wait for anything. However, the laughter didn't sit well with Cave.

"What are you all laughing at?!" He barked in an irritated tone "Stop laughing or you're all fired!" Some of the people in the room were intimidated by his words, while others didn't take them seriously, but were trying to hold back their laughter for Cave's sake. Jack being one of them. "Yes sir" he said with a snicker, Cave just glared at him, and Caroline sighed.

Pressing down on the red button, Jack fired a portal at the wall, at first it acted like a lone portal, a solid, fiery oval, but instead of orange or blue it was black. Seconds later it opened up to reveal an area covered with thick mist. A village could be seen in the distance along with the shadowy figures of people. For the longest time, no one said anything, they all just stared in shock at the open portal in front of them, no one even moved.

Finally, Cave blurted out. "Take that Black Mesa! Woo!" He jumped up and pumped his fist into the air. "I want these massed produced, and now!" A grin spread across his face "We'll call them the Aperture Science Handheld Travel Device, ASHTD for short"

"Finally! Aperture Science will return to its former glory!" This was the happiest anyone had seen Cave Jonhson in a long time, Apeture's downfall had seriously taken a toll on him.

A nervous looked crossed Doug's face and he spoke up. "It hasn't been fully tested yet, we don't know if the portal is safe to enter" Cave looked as if he was about to say something, but Jack cut him off. Safety was never a concern of Cave Johnson's, but Jack knew good and well Doug had every right to be concerned.

"I'll do it" Jack said with a smile.

Doug gave him a concerned look, and Caroline bit her lip.

"Please be careful Jack" she said softly.

Jack just smiled some more "I'll be fine Caroline"

He then walked up to the portal, everyone's eyes were on him, some were nervous while others were excited. At first he stuck his hand in, and slowly he pulled it back out. Everything was fine, and he didn't seem to sustain any injuries. So, he stepped inside the portal. The experience was like no other, he had just stepped into a whole different world! The air held the smell of fresh rainfall, and mist around him was wet when it brushed against his skin. He looked around himself in amazement, despite being so misty, the environment was very beautiful. Jack wanted to stay here, he wanted to explore this new world, but he knew if he didn't go back then he would make his sister very concerned along with Doug, and everyone in the test chamber would think that their hard work had been a failure.

So, he turned around walked right back through the portal, coming out completely unharmed.

The moment he had stepped through the portal, he was nearly tackled to the ground by his sister.

"Jack! Thank goodness you alright!" Caroline said wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Jack smiled. "I told you I would be fine"

Doug smiled as well, happy to see his friend unharmed.

"Now can we mass produce them?" Cave asked eagerly.

Jack chuckled. "I believe so."


	4. The Discussion

It had been four years since the ASHTD had been created, and many more were in production. Since that time, Jack had never forgotten about the world he had stepped into, and would often take visits to explore it. However, his visits didn't last long for he knew that he needed to return home.

From what he had discovered, it was an island, the weather was cool and some places were much colder than others, to the point where it snowed. There were many different villages scattered across the island, some big, some small, but Jack himself never entered them. He would simply observe them, and the people that lived in them, from afar.

There was so much yet to discover, so much to learn! It was also something that Aperture could benefit from, something to improve the ASHTD even more! So, Jack made a decision, it was a hard one, and it took a lot of thought, but in the end he felt it was the right thing to do. He would go to live in the world that he came to love, learn all he could about it, and then one day, return to Aperture and report his findings. He and Sarah had a long talk about this the night prior, and had come to an agreement, they would go and Alice would come with them. They also talked about it with Alice, she was excited, but at the same time she was upset. As much as she wanted to see this world, she didn't want to leave her beloved Chell and auntie Caroline behind, but when Jack told her they would be coming with them, Alice was all for it.

Jack didn't want to leave his sister and her child alone. Not after what happened four years prior. Alice had barely been a couple of months old when Cave passed away. Despite being the fighter he was, his sickness had finally caught up to him and he died from liver failure. This had broken both Caroline and Chell's hearts and they hadn't been the same since then. Caroline especially, she seemed so nervous all the time and became even more affectionate than she already was. Caroline had always been an affectionate person, and that was a good thing, but this was over the top. She acted like every day was her last and, despite now being CEO of Aperture in Cave's place, she went out of her way to spend as much time as she could with her family. This confused and concerned Jack. Hence, why he wanted to offer Caroline and Chell a new start, a chance to leave their past behind them.

Jack tapped his fingers lightly on the table as he, Sarah, and now four year old Alice, were awaiting Chell and Caroline's arrival.

"You wanted to talk to us?"

Everyone turned to face Caroline and nine year old Chell, who were now standing in the doorway. Upon seeing her older cousin, Alice's face lit up and she ran over to Chell, knocking her to the ground.

"Chell!"

All the adults in the room laughed, Chell got up into a sitting position and grinned. "Hello Alice"

She then lifted up her four year old cousin and took a seat on one of the chairs, placing Alice in her lap. This only prompted even more laughter from the adults. It made Jack smile to see Caroline laugh, he hadn't seen her laugh for four years.

Caroline took a seat on one of the chairs and the discussion began.

"Caroline, I would like to ask you something."

"Yes Jack?"

"You see, ever since we created the ASHTD, the world we discovered has constantly been boggling my mind." He paused a moment "It's something that I've thought very deeply about..." Inhale, Exhale, for some reason this was harder to say than he thought it would be. "So me and Sarah had a discussion last night, and we decided that we wanted to go and live in this world, we've also talked to Alice about this..." He paused again, taking a deep breath. "So basically, what I wanted to ask is if you and Chell would like to come along with us, I believe by taking the time to study this world, Aperture Science can benefit greatly"

Caroline's face dropped. She wanted to go with them, every part of her wanted to go with them, but she couldn't. It was her fate to have her consciousness uploaded to the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. A fate that neither Jack, Chell, Sarah or Alice were told about. Cave knew good and well that none of them would go along with it. So, he had made sure they were elsewhere when created the prerecorded message naming Caroline his successor. All they knew was that Caroline would be taking over Aperture when Cave died, they knew nothing of the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. This was something Caroline didn't want, it was something that she never wanted, but when it became her husband's dying wish, she felt the need to go along with it, out of respect for the man she loved.

"Jack..." she said weakly

"I'm sorry but I can't..."

As she said this, tears fell from her eyes.

The whole room became quiet. Both Jack and Sarah were shocked and slightly hurt at Caroline's answer, while Chell looked completely heartbroken and Alice burst into tears.

Leaping off her cousin's lap, Alice ran over and dug her head into's her aunt's. Chell got up and chased after her, standing then stood in front of the two of them, biting down on her lip and trying very hard not to cry. Caroline wiped the tears from her eyes and began to stroke Alice's hair.

"Why auntie Caroline?" Alice's said through muffled sobs "I don't understand." Chell just looked at her mother, she said nothing, but Caroline could tell from the look on her face that she had the same question as Alice. For a moment Caroline was quiet. She needed to think up a lie. As much as she hated lying to them, hating seeing them all so upset, but it was for the best.

Upon coming up with what she would say, Caroline swallowed before speaking again.

"Alice..."

"Chell..."

"Sarah..."

"Jack..."

"I need to stay here and run Aperture..."

She looked at Jack and Sarah "It's what your brother-in-law..." then down at Alice "Your uncle..." Last, but not least she looked at Chell "Your father... wanted for me... it wouldn't be right for me leave... especially with bring your daughter to work day coming up in a couple weeks..."

Tears cascaded from her eyes like waterfalls.

"I'm very sorry... I hope you will forgive me... I love you all very much..."

Once again, the room became quiet.

In the end, Caroline supposed it wasn't really a lie that she had told them. It was more or less not telling them the full truth, a white lie if you will. She knew if she were to tell them the truth, then things would be a lot worse and far more difficult than they were now.

After a long moment of silence, Jack finally spoke up. He tried his hardest to smile."I respect your decision Caroline, and I forgive you" He then got up from his seat, walking over to his older sister and wrapping his arms around her. "And not matter what happens, I will always, always, love you"

Sarah also got up from her seat and walked over to them, placing her hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder, and squeezing it gently."I forgive you too Caroline, I understand why you wish to stay here."

Alice sniffled raising her head from her aunt's lap."I forgive you too anutie Caroline"

Caroline then looked over to Chell, she still looked so heartbroken. She hated seeing her daughter this way. She was about to apologize again, but Chell cut her off. "I forgive you too Mommy" she said softly. Despite how much it hurt, Chell was used to these kinds of things happening to her. She then turned to her baby cousin whom she loved very dearly.

"I'll visit you Alice! I promise!" she stated before wrapping her small arms around her little cousin, and holding her close.

"What about you Auntie Caroline?, Will you come visit us too" Alice asked with another sniffle

"I promise" Caroline said weakly.

Saying those two words hurt the most out of anything she had said today, because she knew that she would never get the chance.


	5. Caroline

The fateful day had finally arrived...

The First Annual Bring Your Daughter to Work Day

It had been plastered all around Aperture for weeks on end, posters, calendar markings, everything.

Not only that, but it was all the scientists had been talking about. It was obvious that this was a very exciting event for everyone.

Everyone but, Caroline.

Today was the day she was to have her consciousness uploaded to the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. Today was also the day her brother would be leaving.

Jack, Caroline, Sarah, Chell and Alice had all discussed the date of departure together. Jack and Sarah wanted this to be as comfortable as possible, for them and Alice, and for Caroline and Chell. In the end, they came to the conclusion of Bring Your Daughter to Work Day. Caroline and Chell would be busy that day, and it would be easier to keep their mind off being sad. That and what better way to leave for another world, then to show the younger generation that something like that was possible.

As much as it hurt, Caroline was glad it worked out the way it did. Now they would never have to know the truth, she could spare them from the pain, but there was still the matter of Chell...

Chell...

How was she going to protect her own daughter?...

Caroline should have insisted she go with them... But Chell wouldn't have said yes... Not without her Mommy... She guessed it would be up to the scientists now... She could only hope they would be able to protect her from the truth...

The scientists had Caroline come in early that day, made sure only she and the people participating in the GLaDOS project were present. To prevent any suspicion, and in order for Chell to be able to spend some time with her aunt, uncle, and cousin before they left. Caroline suggested Chell have a sleepover the night prior. Of course everyone was all for it, so they had the sleepover. It comforted Caroline to know that her daughter was safe right now. It was the only sense of comfort that she had about any of this. She could only hope that Chell had fun. Chell deserved to have fun... She deserved to be happy... Especially after what was to going to happen...

As Caroline changed into her hospital gown, she stopped to take a look at herself in the mirror. This was the last time she ever see herself in a mirror. The last time she would view herself as a human, from now on she would be android. The thought frightened her. Would she really be able to go through with this? What if Chell found out the truth? She couldn't bare to think of what would happen...

She didn't want this! She never wanted this! But Cave did... she owed this to him... So she would do it... For him... because she loved him...

"Caroline?" One of the scientists called out to her.

"I'll be out in a minute"

With a heavy sigh, Caroline turned away from the mirror and exited the bathroom. Upon stepping out of the bathroom, she was then escorted to one of the labs where she took a seat on a metal chair. As she did, she began to shake uncontrollably. She wasn't sure why she was shaking so badly, but she couldn't stop. It was obvious that she was far more afraid than she thought she was.

"Caroline"

Caroline turned her head rather quickly, to face one of the scientists. A look of fear was plastered acroos her face, she was beginning to sweat.

"Everything is going to be alright, you need to take deep breaths."

No... It wasn't going to be alright... she could feel it...

As she sat in the chair, a small metal dome came down from the ceiling.

As it grew closer and closer to Caroline's head, her shaking grew worse.

Finally the dome halted to a stop right on top of Caroline's head, attaching itself. By this point Caroline's whole body was shaking

"W-Wait" She said nervously.

All the scientists turned to look at her.

"I don't think I can do this"

One of them gave her a pitiful look. "John she's terrified... maybe we should stop..."

"It's too late for that, the machine has already attached itself to her head, if we take it off now, then we risk killing her"

Caroline tensed up. There was no way out.

The same scientist who had suggested they stop gave her a sad look. "I'm very sorry Caroline"

"It's alright" Caroline said weakly, even though it truly wasn't. It was too late now. Why hadn't she said something earlier? Why had she been so afraid to? At least there would be one good thing coming out of this.

_"Cave will get his dying wish..."_

"Were going to begin the procedure now, Alright Caroline?"

"Alright" She replied weakly once more.

As she said this tears began to fall from her eyes.

"One more thing"

"Yes Caroline?"

"Please don't activate the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System until my brother and his family are gone."

"We won't Caroline, don't worry"

The press of a button and the machine began to make sounds. Slowly but surely, Caroline could feel her very essence being drained from her. She thought about her family, she loved them all very much, her mother, her father, Jack, his wife, Alice, Cave, Chell...

Chell...

_"Chell I love you very much, if you do somehow find out the truth one day... I pray you will forgive me..."_

That was Caroline's last thought before everything faded to black.


End file.
